


Call my name

by Abagailx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaki is my oc, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Omega Akashi Seijuro, Omega Kise Ryota, omega ogiwara shigehiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagailx/pseuds/Abagailx
Summary: Fated mate is the best things ever happened in your lifeIs what they said





	Call my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing since I was so fucking bored and if you were such a freak in english grammer I advised you to just drop this story from your list since this will give you a massive heart attack
> 
> I don't understand how those tags working so excuse me
> 
> enjoy XDXDXD

My father was a proud alpha. We rarely talk, hell I barely remembered our time together when I was just a child.

**"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."** said my father with a burning eyes while beating the alpha half-dead. I never saw him that angry before. Not even when I disobey his ordered. my uncle, Masaki had to use a huge amount of pheromones to control my father killing intent. After a moment, my father pull me into his embraced and wrapped his huge coat around my body, kissing me messy hair lovingly. It was really a foreign feeling.

**"I'm not sure about his mental state, Masa."** my uncle look at me. I really cannot process anything that time. The only things I can understand is, I am better off dead. After that incident, I left Japan for England.

**"What a pretty omega you are. Really I never saw someone as beautiful as you. Not even my wife can match yours. Shockingly."** an alpha compliment me. Should I be happy with it? Even when he complimented me, his smile was brighter than a sun when his eyes met his wife.

_Alpha and Omega._ What a curse to mankind. I never understand why this kind of hierarchy even exist. Why do everyone's fated was decided? Why can't we decided it ourselves?

**"He married to Shigehiro.** " my world shattered. My fated mate is married to another. I never felt so dead yet alive on a same time. He can will never knew that I was his fated mate. Not when I already bonded to stranger that I barely knew.

_My world becomes dark_

I decided to return to Japan month later with no one knows about it. My hair is longer than it supposed to. My thin figure and pale skin. My father told me I've changed so much. Too feminine for Akashi but with my status as an omega it not a news.

**"Akashi"** it quite funny, really when Shintaro saw me. I never saw him make that face. But, it not stay longer before a punch met my face. It quite a mess. A curse words. Punch after punch was thrown.

**"Hello"** everyone just like Shintaro had this face as they just meet a ghost. Again it quite funny. And after that I spent a lots of my time hang out with them just like how it used to be. Though sometimes one or two of them will gone for work or picking up their child. 25, still unmarried and alone. Really tragic for someone like me who can have anyone I want. For an Akashi. So tragic.

**"Shige is pregnant with our first baby."** Tetsuya declared it happily.  _My heart break._ Everyone was cheering and congratulating him.

**"I'm so sorry, Akashi."** the alpha was kneeling and crying asking for forgiveness. I'm not sure if he asking forgiveness sincerely or because he was afraid of my family. Akashi, a family that stand higher from all hierarchy, even the alpha in the society. How could I forgive him? I can't no longer mated with someone as his bond mark is burning in my neck? And my mate is already married and expecting? I want to tear him apart. Kill him. Burried him alive.

**"Congrate, Tetsuya. Shige."** it was really painful. I want to kill myself so badly. I just want to kill that unborn child inside of Shige but I was so unpure myself so how can I kill something so pure? Innocent? Beautiful? My love for the unborn child run deeper than my despair without mate.

**"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY FEELING, AKASHICCHI!! YOU WERE UNMATED OMEGA!!"** that was the first time I ever saw Ryota so broken. Usually I will makes sure he will be skin alive but to think that he just love his source of life, his heart, his first born is heartbreaking. All I can offered to Ryota is a small embraced.

**"Kept going"**  Taiga kept fucking me (is the words was right) while our love making was mixing with a tears and vomits. It was suffocated. A curse for humankind indeed.

A punch reach Ryota's face. Taiga was ready to kill. It was really hard to restraining him. It takes all of us to stop him from killing Ryota while I making sure that Ryota was safe in my embraced. After a moment, Taiga finally cool down.

**"Tell him you sorry."** demand Taiga. They don't get it, right? That cute.  **"Tell Seijuro you sorry."**

**"Taiga. It's fine. Don't worried about it."** I walks toward Taiga and pull him into a tight embraced.  **"We should go home and makes sure you cool down for real."**

That night, Taiga was showering me with a sweet kisses and warm embraced while I cried my heart out.  _If only they understand._ Ever since that, I become somehow quite. I didn't want to worry Taiga but I really can't help it. I miss my alpha. My true alpha. I spent my time staring into nothing and not moving an inch from my bed. I can tell my eyes was looking so dead. I want to move so badly and tell Taiga I'm fine now but nothing happened.

Father and uncle was worried about it. Taiga was worried about it. But, there nothing we can do. Nothing they can do.  _If only I can sleep now, it will be great._  I woke up that one night feeling so fresh and caressing Taiga tired sleeping face. I been doing nothing but burdening him.

**"Shige is giving birth."** a son. All of us was invited as the baby uncle. I never saw Tetsuya that happy. I never saw everyond that happy. It wonderful but painful. Even Taiga. They holding the baby carefully with love as to afraid a small movement will hurt the baby.

**"Hold him like this Akashi-kun."** Tetsuya put the baby on my arms. Carefully.  _Is this how it felt having his child?_ I kiss the baby forehead and crying.  _It felt so warm. So nice._  Another hand wrapping itself around me.  _Taiga._ He was kissing me and telling me all sweet words.  _God, I can never repay this beautiful person who was there through up and down of my life._   **"I'm sorry."** was the last words I said before darkness cover my eyes.

**_under those bright star I'll will showered you with all of my love._ **   
**_under the bright sun, I'll tell the whole world, you were my life_ **

_Here, sleeping the most beautiful and strongest angel I ever loved._

"Is that the reason why he just disappeared?" Daiki eyes laid on his fingers.

"He was raped when he had his first heat." Masaki smile sadly. "I never saw Masaomi that angry. He can burn the whole world with his pheromones alone."

"Why he never told us?" Ryota cried again.

"He hated himself. Sei fall into depression for year. So many attempts taken to end his life. He was put under a tight surveillance." Masaki pull out Seijuro past medical records. "A various type of medicine used. Until everything just stop and Seijuro act as his usual self. At first we thought it just an act but he really changed. Like it never happened on the first place. Taiga. He was there when everything happened. He help Seijuro through everything."

"But mated omega can never be with anyone else. Passionately--" Daiki eyes widened.

"Their love was fill with regrets, tears, vomits, and so forceful." Masaki laughed sadly. Everytime they making love, me and Masaomi will be there to makes sure Seijuro and Taiga did not hurt themselves. Me with my medical field and Masaomi with his powerful pheromones."

"How Akashi-kun that time?" Tetsuya asked.

"It so sickening, Kuroko-san. So painful. So sad. So tragic. After those painful love making so what they call, Taiga will makes sure that Sei showered with a lots of gentle kiss on his forehead. Warm in a soft silky blanket, secure safely on his arm. Beautiful but tragic." Masaki stand up and smile. "I guess this is enough for now. I had to met Masaomi. We planned to visits Seijuro. I'm sure Taiga is already there."

"One more, Masaki-san." Tetsuya hold onto Masaki's hand.

"Yes?"

"Who is Seijuro's fated mate?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Masaki smile and leaving.


End file.
